


Stiles and the Unicorn

by Squinky001



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Silly, Spell Failure, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squinky001/pseuds/Squinky001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by: <a href="http://gone-batty.deviantart.com/art/TW-Sterek-Commission-Unicorn-360156990">This amazing art</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles and the Unicorn

“…Okay, that wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“What the hell did you do?”

“Uh… maybe I said one of the words wrong or something?”

“…Ya think?”

 

“….You owe me 50 bucks, by the way.”

“Is now really the best time for this?”

“I’m just saying, Mr. Unicorns-Don’t-Exist-Or-I’d’ve-Seen-One-Before.”

“Are you done?”

“No! Why-augh! What the hell! Why is it eating my hair?!”

“Maybe because it’s more gel than hair.”

“Oh, screw you. Ow, Jesus! It is actually, literally eating my hair!”

“Oh my god. Only you, Stiles.”

“Hey, wait, aren’t these things drawn to virgins? Does that mean it’s going to follow me around until I get laid?”

“…Really?”

“What?! It’s a valid concern! Also, getting laid will be pretty hard with twinkle-toes here trying to eat my hair constantly. Seriously, cut it out!”

 

“…That’s it. I’m done.”

“What-Derek! Come back here! What the hell am I supposed to do with it?!”


End file.
